For the brother that I love
by Sarah Victoria Cullen
Summary: Serena had been crying for nearly 2 days straight. Her brother was seriously ill and on the verge of death and there was nothing she could do.' Better than it sounds...R&R Please! Rated T...just to be safe.
1. what to do

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the other characters... the only things that I own are this plot and the characters that do not appear in show.

* * *

**Chapter one: **

Serena was walking through the forest, not really paying any attention to where she was going or to the scenery. She had cried for nearly two days straight, why you ask? Because her brother, Sammy, was seriously ill and on the verge of dying no one knows how he got ill and frankly the fact that he was going to die injured his sister to no end.

* * *

**-Needle scratches- **

**Person: Hold it!!! What to you mean!?**

**Me: It's just part of the story, relax okay…I'm in control here.**

**Person: glares well that sucks.**

**Me: Shut up and let me continue on here!!! It will get better later.**

**Person: pouts hope so.**

**((Back to the story))**

* * *

Serena stopped to wipe her eyes from the tears that were falling. Unknown to her, Reni had been following her just to make sure that her future mother was fine. 

Reni decided that it was best to come from behind the tree and speak to her grief stricken friend.

"Serena?" she whispered softly.

"Go away Reni," replied she coldly, "leave me alone."

"But Serena…" Reni started, and then she sighed, what could she do. Serena obviously didn't want to be bothered or comforted by anyone. So she turned, however, before she walked away, Reni told Serena that she should have faith and that Sammy would come out of this whole thing just fine. As much as Serena wanted to believe her daughter from the future, she couldn't. Her brother was sick and there was nothing that she could do to help him. Or was there?

Thinking quickly, Serena raced back towards the temple, knocking Reni off of her feet as she passed. Serena hoped that she still had that phone number…

**Me: and that's where I'm gonna end this folks. Sorry to put a cliff hanger in here, but I had to.**

**Person: no you didn't!!! and I thought you said that it would get better!!!**

**Me: Oh shut up!!! -Hits person in the head with a brick- you have to read the next chapter okay?!**

**Person: -rubs his head- alright!! Geez, you don't have to be so mean.**

**Me: -rolls her eyes- anyway review this chapter and let me know what you think. I'll love you all if you do review!!!**

**TILL NEXT TIME!!!!**


	2. the number and the choice

**Disclaimer: I don't own SM. Wish I did though…it would have been great. Just kidding.**

**Chapter 2:**

Serena rushed into her house, grabbed the phone and called her boyfriend, Darien. If anyone still had that number it would be him, she just hoped that he was home and not at his job.

'Please pick up. Please pick up.'

"Hello?"

"Darien? Hi. It's Serena; I called to see if you still had Salio's number?"

"Yeah," he replied, "Why? Is something wrong? Are you hurt?"

"No…I'm fine. It's Sammy. He's sick and I really need her help."

There was silence on the other end and Serena was half afraid that she lost the connection, until she heard Darien ask her if she had pencil and paper. She gave a sigh of inward relief, she was really glad that he still had the number.

**Me: I'll explain a little more about how Darien and Salio know each other later…cause right now that's not really important.**

Serena thanked Darien, said that she loved him and that she would call him later on. Hanging up the phone that was stationed in the living room, Serena went up the stairs to her room to use her private phone and dialed the number. Serena prayed that Salio would remember her and be able to help. She smiled when she heard Salio's soft voice on the other end of the phone asking Serena what she needed.

"You knew?" Serena asked somewhat surprised.

"Yes," she laughed, "my powers are not that far gone Serena. Now what is the emergency that has arsine to get you to call me?"

"Sammy…he's ill."

"Badly." It was a statement, not a question and Serena knew that. Salio could tell by how sad her voice was. Serena told Salio everything she could about Sammy's condition and how no one knew how he got this problem.

"Come to me in the morning and I shall be able to help you."

"Alright. Thanks."

Hanging up, Serena then called Rei to see if she could come for a visit and left a note for her mom and Reni, so they would know where she was.

-Rei's house-

Serena told Rei everything that happened that day and said that she was going to go to Salio's for some help. She also informed Rei that she didn't need the other's there, that this was something that had to be done. Rei tried to argue with Serena, but nothing would get through to the overly emotional blond. So she gave up on arguing with Serena and told her that no matter what happened, she and the other's were behind 100 percent.

-Next day at Salio's-

"I believe I know how to help, but you may not be for it."

"what is it?"

"Well, I'll need to visit Sammy tomorrow and heal him there, but I'll need to erase someone's memory."

"Why? Oh that's right your power will not work unless you have the memory of someone who is very dear to them."

Salio nodded, "you know who then."

Serena looked down at the floor, "yes, you want mine."

"I'll give you some time to think it over."

Serena left and informed everyone what happened. They were shocked to say the least.

-2 hours later-

Serena walked back into Salio's and stood in front of her, "I've made my decision…"

**Me: what will her decision be? You'll have to find out when the next chapter comes up. And why does Salio need a memory to work her power? Who knows? Well review and tell me what you think about all of this.**


	3. yes I do memory taken!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or the characters save the ones that I created for this story

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or the characters save the ones that I created for this story.**

**Chapter three:**

"So you've made a choice?" asked Salio turning to face her friend.

Serena nodded, "I have."

"You do realize what this means if you go through with this?"

Serena nodded again, "Yes, I do."

"Very well," Salio sighed, "I will be there in one hour."

Serena thanked Salio and headed back to the hospital with the others to wait for her. Salio watched Serena go before she turned back into her house and prepare what she needed before going.

"You know," said a voice in the shadows, "this is not something that I would do. How could she make a decision like that?"

Salio turned slightly to face the shadows where the voice came from, "because this is the only way to save her brother. You know that Nikara, that in order for me to use this power to heal I have to take a memory."

Nikara stepped from the shadows, "I know, but still, it seems so unfair to them all."

"Yes, I suppose it does seem unfair," said Salio sighing, "But it must be done. Now if you'll excuse me I have to be going to the hospital now."

Nikara nodded and watched her friend leave, before disappearing into the shadows.

-In Sammy's hospital room-

Serena sat next to her brother's hospital bed, holding his hand and waiting patiently for Salio to arrive. Serena wanted so much to have her brother wake up; she wanted to talk to him one last time.

Everyone turned towards the door as they heard someone knock on it, "Enter." Reni called and Salio entered the room.

"Hello, my friends," she said greeting them with a calm look in her eyes.

Serena got up from the chair she was sitting in and motioned for Salio to take her place.

Salio came over to where Serena was and placed her left hand on Sammy's forehead and asked Serena for her hand, which she gave.

"I must ask that all of you remain silent until I am finished," Salio said, closing her eyes in concentration.

-Ten minutes later-

Salio took Serena out into the hall, allowing the girl sometime to cry and be by herself, away from the others. Salio also wanted to talk to her.

"Serena you must remember that this was your choice. Now do you have a place where you can stay?"

Serena choked on a sob, "Yes. I miss him…"

Salio hugged her friend tightly, "Yes I know you do. I am sorry that this had to be done. Taking any and all memory of you away from him was a terrible thing to do, but still it was for the best."

"I know…" Serena gasped, "Wait? What about mom?!"

"I have already talked to her Serena," Salio reassured, "But she was surprised that you never mentioned it to her."

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that."

Salio hugged Serena once more, "I must be going now. But remember that your brother loved you very much and perhaps you can meet him again sometime in the future and be friends with him. But if you do this, you must remember to never allow him to know who you really are. Understand?"

Serena smiled through her tears, "Yes I understand."

**Me: well there you have it!!**

**Person: What the hell do you mean, 'well there you have it'? What kind of ending was that?**

**Me: -hits the person in the head with a shovel- will you pipe down; I'm not ending the story, just this chapter. **

**Person: oh, okay, I see.**

**Me: -rolls eyes- Well people, please let me know what you all think of it and I'm very sorry that it took me soooooooooo long to update it.**


	4. Author's note

**This story is basically done. Unless of course you all want me to put up a sequel. If that's the case, I'd love to. Please let me know what you want and I'll try to come through with whatever you wish. Well that's all. Ciao!**


End file.
